1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple-stroke hydrostatic axial piston machine with a plurality of piston-shaped displacement bodies, each of which can move longitudinally in a displacement chamber and is supported by a roller body on a track provided with the stroke-generating axial cam.
2. Technical Considerations
An axial piston machine of the general type described above is disclosed in DE 34 31 328 A1. This axial piston machine has spherical roller bodies, by means of which the displacement bodies, which are in the form of pistons, are supported in a groove-shaped track. This type of machine is, therefore, conventionally called a “spherical piston machine”. The axial piston machine of the known art utilizes a swashplate construction. In this case, the displacement chambers and the longitudinally movable displacement bodies located in them are in a rotating cylinder drum of a rotor assembly, while the track is associated with the load-independent periodic stroke function of a stator assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multiple-stroke hydrostatic axial piston machine of the general type described above, but which has a simple construction, an increased output, and an expanded range of potential applications.